This invention relates generally to connecting structures and, more particularly, to a fastening bracket system and method of assembly designed to hold two abutting members together at any fixed angle.
Abutting members of various materials are routinely joined by any number of common mechanisms, including screw, bolts, glue, welds, rivets, clamps and tape among others. The particular mechanism used is often dictated by the circumstances surrounding the joint. Limitation on the space available in which to assemble the joint is quite often an extremely important controlling circumstance. Standard joint assembly mechanisms typically become quite awkward when assembly must be performed in tight spaces. For example, construction of elevators or handicap lifts requires the assembly of the elevator cab within the confines of the elevator shaft. This assembly includes the extended joints formed by the sides of the cab. It is often impractical or even impossible to utilize most standard joining mechanisms in such an application because most of the exterior area of the joint is inaccessible to workers. Those mechanisms that are possible to utilize in such tight spaces, such as glue or tape, will not provide sufficient structural integrity for this type of application.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems described above.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple mechanism for forming joints between two members which allows assembly of a structure within a limited space.
Another object of the invention is provide a method of assembly which requires only simple hardware and very few tools.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system of brackets which includes at least one bracket fastened to each member comprising a joint. One of these brackets, referred to as a channel bracket, contains a channel. A locking bracket attached to the other member includes a flange which is inserted into the channel. The flange or the channel, or both, is tapered. The taper in either of these brackets acts in concert with the other bracket to pull the joint together. A single pair of brackets, one attached to each member of the joint, or multiple pairs of brackets may be used to assemble the joint.
If the channel is tapered, it is always tapered in a first direction toward the joint and may also be tapered in a second direction generally perpendicular to the first direction. As the flange is forced further into the tapered channel, the flange, along with the locking bracket and attached member, is pulled in the direction of the taper until the flange is securely locked into the channel. This mechanism thereby secures the brackets and the attached members together, forming a secure joint. If the flange is tapered, it is forced into a straight channel and gradually pulls the entire channel bracket and attached member towards the locking bracket until the brackets are locked together.
Other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.